Kuriko...
by The Keeper of Heero's Secrets
Summary: Chapt 3 up revised the last sentance of chapt two to like the two together more smoothly... not sure if im going to keep it. Kuri has become a gundam pilot and is being held with Heero as a prisoner... maybe a lemon in later chaters
1. Default Chapter

Kuri was dragged into the cold, dark cell by her arms. The guards dropped her in a corner and slammed the cell door behind them as they left. Kuri shivered through the rags that covered her. She gently sobbed as she rolled over to face the wall. Her body hurt from the inside out. They had ripped her apart. 

She hugged her legs for warmth. Another soft sob escaped her lips. 

"Stop crying," Heero said from his corner of the cell. 

"Leave me alone, Heero," Kuri replied softly before sniffing and shifting her body.

"I said stop crying," Heero simply restated.

"Shut up, Heero. I don't care what you say."

"Do you want them to do that to you again?" Heero growled. 

"Why would you care?" Kuri shouted. "You hate me!"

"When did I say that?"

"Everyday I get in Soul Flame's cockpit. It's like your constantly telling me that I'm not good enough… that I'm not fit to fight with you and the others," Kuri replied. "It's because I'm a woman isn't it?"

"I never said that. I really don't care if you're a man or woman as long as the mission is completed. It can be annoying if a mission is slowed down-"

"So that's all I do," Kuri interrupted. "Slow down the mission?"

Heero closed his eyes in frustration. There was obviously something missing from his training… How to deal with women. Kuriko had no idea what he felt for her. 

"Kuriko I need you to make it through this mission. No matter how fast or slow you may be."

Kuri just shivered and sobbed. 

Heero ran his eyes over her bareback. Her pale skin seemed to glow with what little light that came from their cell door. Loose locks of black hair that fell from her shoulder length French braid gently tumbled over he shoulders and neck. 

She shivered again. 

"This may not give you much warmth," Heero said as he took of his tank and tossing it in front of Kuri. "But it'll cover your back."

Kuri picked it up the green garment and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Heero"

"Hn"


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Kuri woke up with a flash of white light. She winced and covered her eyes, then slowly opened them as they got used to the new light that flooded the cell. She looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"Well, at least they're finally giving us some light" she said and sat up. Heero was still seemingly asleep. "Damn it, Duo. Where are you," Kuri whispered.

Suddenly an alarm went off and red lights started flashing in and outside their cell. Heero opened his eyes and looked at Kuri. She smiled and began laughing. 

"Now that is funny," she laughed.

"What?" Heero asked with a confused look.

"'Scuse me Mister," they heard a familiar voice call followed by a series of explosions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think I'll be takin' these," Duo said as he took the cell keys from the belt of a dead guard. "Now to find the guys." 

"Duo!!!" he heard Kuri shout from a cell.

"Found 'em," Duo said smiling, then going to the cell door and unlocking it. 

"Hey you two." He said sticking his head in the door. Then he went over and picked up Kuri. "Sorry I haven't come bearing gifts but we're a little short on-"

"Shut up Duo," Heero interrupted. "We need to leave," 

Duo looked at Heero in shock as the pilot ran out the door. 

"Gee, thanks for saving my ass, Duo," Duo said to himself with a smile then followed Heero. Kuri laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo opened the door of the safe house and entered carrying Kuri. Heero followed them and closed the door as he entered. 

"Whew," Duo laughed as he placed Kuri on her feet in the kitchen. "I don't know how we lived through that."

"Ya know, Duo, I could've run with you guys," Kuri said with her hands on her hips and pouted. "How come you guys get to have all the fun?"

"Wasn't I your knight in shining armor," Duo joked.

Kuri shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Sorry, Duo. You missed that boat."

"Really? Who took my place?"

Kuri folded her hands behind her back and looked up at the ceiling as she bit her lip in thought. "He would strangle me if I told him. But, you would be shoving him out of his place," She replied. Kuri was startled by the sudden sound of Heero behind her. She turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"So who is he," Heero asked.

Kuri gulped. "Just some guy," she managed to squeak. 'You're gazing into the eyes of the man of your dreams and all you can say is "Just some guy"??? Jeez, you're a moron,' she thought to herself. 

"Some guy?" Heero asked. Had he missed his chance? He was not going to leave her alone until he got some answers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC……..

~  ~  ~  ~  * The Keeper of Heero's Secrets *  ~  ~  ~  ~


	3. I doesn't have to be that way Kuriko...

Kuri thought she saw something die in those beautiful eyes. 

"What is he like?" Heero asked. 

Kuri smiled. "He's wonderful." She said dreamily. "He is so intelligent… It's like he always knows exactly what to do and when to do it." Kuri turned away from him then walked over to lean on the kitchen table. "When you look deep into his eyes... you can feel him…… you can feel his warmth………………… but then you see the emptiness… and the pain inside of him…………" She turned to Heero with tears running down her cheeks. "And when you're a girl like me……… all you want to do is kiss him… let him know that he is NOT alone… hold him tightly and NEVER let go… make him smile…And never let him forget……………… how much you love him………………" 

Kuri held back a sob and turned her eyes to the floor.

"But… I think I'm too late to tell him. Some one else is ahead of me and she's going to take him."

"How can you be sure," Heero asked sitting on the table next to her. He  looked into nowhere as he tried to process all of what he heard.

"She has so much more power and authority than I have. Her looks don't hurt either." Kuri wiped her tears quickly with one hand and resumed her position. "Me… I have nothing really to give him…"

Heero got up and stood in front of her, then lifted Kuri's chin to look deeply into her eyes. 

"I think I'm gonna leave," Duo said and quietly left the room. 

"It doesn't have to be that way, Kuriko," Heero said after a moment. 

"Heero…" Kuri whispered hope burning once more in her eyes.  

Heero smiled and wiped away one of her tears…………….

"…It doesn't have to be…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC… 

JEEZ!!! I'm in a passionate mood today aren't I?

Ja ne ^__~

  ~  ~  ~  ~  *  The Keeper of Heero's Secrets  *  ~  ~  ~  ~


End file.
